


Central High School

by Wolfca



Series: snowellsweek2015 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #snowellsweek2015, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, SnowWells, Snowells, Snowellsweek2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Snowells week 2015 (Info on this week can be found on tumblr - #snowellsweek2015)<br/>Prompt: High School.<br/>Harrison Wells is the school genius and makes as part of a science project, a mini particle accelerator. But when he switches it on, his life is changed forever as he tries to save the city and win the girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alisha_winchester_collins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/gifts).



Chapter 1

Harrison Wells was the eldest senior at the High School, and a scientific genius. Even his teachers couldn't match his intellect. He had a dream of owning his own laboratory in the city, turning the run down derelict dockyard into a gleaming inspiration for the city and advance science. It was recess time but Harrison was in one of the science labs working on a project he wanted to make bigger when he could afford it, a particle accelerator. His model was a 4 foot round cyclic accelerator and he was hoping to test it today. A rumble outside and a flash of lightning made him peer up and look out with his bright blue eyes and decided he wasn't firing a rocket he'd be fine. Switching it one he watched the data stream through on his converted tablet with glee that it was working. He tried to scribble down notes when his eyes were dragged up to the shelves and saw liquid suddenly flow upwards in slow motion as if gravity had reversed. Even his own mug of tea floated up, knowing something had gone wrong somewhere all the liquid splashed down onto the floor and over him. A loud bang from the mini accelerator just before it blew and sent a surge of golden energy up into the sky, smashing the skylight above him. The school alarms were now blaring as Harrison stood there bewildered as to what might of happened as the rain from the storm poured down on him. A sharp crack from the sky made him look up as he saw the once black thunder clouds dance with golden light from the energy release before he remember he was standing in water as the golden bolt streaked down to him at speed. The immense heat and shock sent him across the room and into the shelves, knocking him out and pouring whatever was left in the beakers over him. As he lay there awaiting someone to come to lab to find out what was going on, red lightning streaks fired just under his skin all his body.

It was nine weeks before Harrison awoke from his coma and being told by his only friend, Cisco Ramon, what had happened. Cisco ran simulations over the mini accelerator and found it should have been working fine, except there were hints of sabotage. Who, Cisco hadn’t found out yet. Thankfully no one else was hurt from the blast but the lab was destroyed. It took a few hours before doctors were happy and discharged him from the hospital, thought they were still concerned about his erratic heartbeat during his coma but so far since waking it hadn’t happened again. Walking back home with Cisco, Harrison began puzzling in his mind who could have sabotaged his science project. There were loads of candidates as many people were jealous of his intellect. He knew Cisco wasn’t involved as it was their joint project, which left the rest of the school, teachers included. Cisco was so busy talking to him about what had been happening he ignored what was going on around him. Harrison looked up in time and saw everything slow down to such a slow pace he wondered if time had frozen for a second.

Down the road, a silver and blue racing striped GT Mustang was heading down the road, an unmarked police car following with one of the officers leaning out the window to take a shot at the fleeing men in the mustang who were also armed. Cisco had walked out into the road and the mustang was a mere few metres away from hitting him. Harrison raced forward and grabbed Cisco and ran out of the way of the hurtling car. It wasn’t until he stopped that time returned to normal speed and everything returned to normal. Except he wasn’t standing with his friends just beside the speeding cars, he was on the other side of the road and hallway down the alley.

“Whoa! How did we get here? I don’t remember crossing the road.” Cisco was puzzled along with Harrison.

Harrison rubbed the back of his neck as he looked between Cisco and where they were a second ago confused.

"Dude, did you slow down time?" Cisco asked getting excited.

"I think I actually moved quicker." Harrison replied before running down the alleyway and back again.

Cisco was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Man! How does it feel? You're like red lightning running! You were so fast! Oh how fast can you go? Supersonic? Cos," cisco was getting hyper as he kissed his fingertips in delight, "the sonic boom would be super awesome!"

"I have no idea, only just figured out I have powers. Must have come from the accelerator exploding." Harrison replied wondering what to do next.

"Well we have got to figure this out; you could be a real superhero now! What if we asked Caitlin to help us?" Cisco asked knowing he was more mechanical and technical minded and Harrison was more physics but biology was Caitlin's subject.

"Cisco she doesn't talk to me normally, or you, why would she talk to us now? Besides she’s always with that what's his name... Ronald?" Harrison started.

"Ronnie." Cisco corrected.

"Right. Why would she be interested in me?" Harrison muttered as he started to walk home again.

"Because you've had a crush on her since you started school and she's top of biology, higher than you, and you know you wouldn't mind her hands on you trying to figure this out." Cisco continued grinning at his friend’s expense.

"Cisco!" Harrison exclaimed feeling his cheeks go a bit red.

Cisco just laughed, before noticing smoke coming from his friend.

"Dude your on fire!" Cisco panicked.

Harrison quickly noticed it was his jacket and removed it and stamped it out before chucking it into the dumpster.

"I liked that jacket. Nice blue denim jacket." Harrison muttered.

"You have another two at home." Cisco showed no sympathy.

"Yeah but this one was worn in." Harrison continued to sulk the loss of his jacket.

"So wear another one in." Cisco offered and laughed at his friends grimace.

Cisco clamped an arm round his tall friend’s shoulders.

"Now what the hell caused that fire because that will get people noticing you if you set fire to all your clothes. Wait can you start fires too?" Cisco asked wondering if it was another power.

"Oh sure with a lighter. No I think it was friction caused by high speeds. Clothing is going to be a problem now." Harrison commented wondering how long his wardrobe was going to last.

Cisco patted his shoulder before stepping in front of him, walking backwards.

"Leave that to me, think I have an idea but I’m going to need a bit of time to prep it." Cisco told him before racing off with a new invention in mind.

Harrison tried to stop him for answers but he knew Cisco well enough that he wouldn’t get any until he was done. Harrison consciously had to think about what he was doing in case he set off this new found power. On the way home he walked into Jitters for a drink. Iris said hi the moment he walked in and he politely replied. Jitters hired some of the older students to work for them so they could raise extra money for university but also it was a good start on getting jobs. Not many people spoke to Harrison and he put it down to the fact he was smart, but he always came to Jitters for the other girl who worked here, someone who he considered equally as smart as him but in biology, Caitlin Snow.

A wave of nerves washed over him making him worry that he was going to suddenly disappear in a flash of lightning as he approached the counter. Caitlin smiled at him as he approached.

“Hey Harry.” Caitlin greeted him.

Caitlin was the only person to call him that since both his parents had passed away a couple of years back but he was old enough to live on his own. He nervously waved back at her only just able to get his order out. Caitlin was also a very pretty girl, pale skin and long dark hair. Harrison never picked up the courage to ask her out because he would always turn into a dorkish puddle around her. Instead the school’s football captain, Ronnie Raymond had asked her out and where Harrison was lean, Ronnie was broad. Caitlin finished his order of green tea and as she handed it to him she leaned a little closer to him and Harrison could feel the nervous drop of sweat run down the back of his neck too slowly and he worried his glasses would magnify to her his deer in headlights look.

“Look I know it wasn’t your fault, but I’m glad you’re alive.” Caitlin muttered to him and that was the longest she had ever spoken to him.

Harrison just nodded at her and smiled just as he noticed someone approaching them and Caitlin leaned back from him.

“Leave him alone Ronnie.” Caitlin warned.

“I’m not doing anything.” Ronnie looked mock offended at that.

“Thanks.” Harrison muttered lifting his cup before leaving the café.

“You’re such a jerk at times.” Caitlin told Ronnie as she went to clean the coffee machine.

“Yeah but you love me for it. He’s just such a geek and he caused that huge explosion.” Ronnie replied leaning on the counter.

“I’m a ‘geek’ too you know.” Caitlin replied coldly at him ignoring the rest.

Ronnie’s smug grin dropped before he flashed a warm smile at her.

“Pizza tonight?” Ronnie asked.

Caitlin kept her back to him as she rolled her eyes at how predictable he was but she looked sideways without moving her head and saw Harrison trying to breathe to calm himself down before disappearing. She wasn’t a fool, she could tell he liked her just that Ronnie asked her first and Ronnie was a popular kid which for smarter students like her meant escaping the usual torment.

Harrison managed to get out of the busier part of the city before his powers kicked in again. He guessed speed walking had a new meaning now as he made it into his house and closed the door. Today had been a strange day and he had a feeling it was only going to get stranger as the days wore on. The feeling that he had superpowers and the responsibility of doing good made him wonder what he could do with these new powers


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Harrison was concentrating hard to keep his new powers in check. Cisco had a well-used sketch pad with him, Harrison knew inside was all the drawings he had done of fictional characters he liked. Whether it was video games, movies or comic books, once Cisco had a favourite character he would draw them. As usual, as Harrison walked the halls towards his class, everyone stepped away from him, except Cisco who just couldn't help but bounce from one side of him to the other talking about a mechanical idea or a comic book he had read. During lunch break, Harrison sat as far away from people as he could, looking into the hall. Cisco was still excited whispering about his ideas for a suit, sketch open showing off a design.

"Not red." Harrison finally said around a mouthful of fries.

Cisco blinked as if Harrison had suddenly grown a new head as he spoke.

"That's the first thing you said all day." Cisco continued to stare at him.

Harrison raised an eyebrow before grabbing more fries.

"What did you say again?" Cisco asked after a few moments of staring.

"Not red." Harrison repeated before going for the third burger he had today.

"Ok, so what about blue?" Cisco asked now wondering how many of the five burgers his friend was actually going to eat.

In fairness, Harrison had paid for them all, but normally he only has one. Harrison pulled a face at the idea of blue.

"Seriously though, how can you suddenly eat five times the amount you normally eat?" Cisco asked distracted.

"The faster something needs to go the more energy it consumed and needs to be replenished." Harrison replied as if the answer was obvious.

Cisco just shrugged as he continued to eat his lunch. Afterwards, they finished their lessons and headed home, or rather to Cisco’s to look at his ideas. As usual, Harrison stopped at the coffee shop and instead of Caitlin being there, it was Iris West the detective's daughter. Like Caitlin, she was a high school student doing hours here to save up money for university. Cisco ordered his super sweet hot chocolate and Harrison asked for coffee instead. He found Caitlin was the only one to make his tea the way he liked it. Once back at Cisco’s, Harrison soon felt the need to ask if Cisco wanted to move in with him instead, he had a spare room and there was plenty of room for him. The house was filled with piano music being played, meaning his older brother, Dante, was home. Cisco tried to sneak past the study room but knew he'd been seen when the piano stopped.

"Ah brother, nice of you to come home." Dante said cheerfully as he stepped out into the hall.

He saw Harrison stood behind and recognised him.

"Is it safe to have him here? He might blow up our house." Dante joked to him.

Cisco just groaned as he led Harrison upstairs to his room where he had been working on something. The room was floor to ceiling filled with shelves covered in wires, parts, action figures and comics. Harrison was even amazed they could both fit inside.

"I'll clean up eventually." Cisco offered as he took in the mess himself of food and drink packaging on the floor.

"Cisco, my place has a big enough space for you to live in. Saves having to put up with your brother." Harrison offered.

"We could turn your place into a hero hideout!" Cisco all but beamed.

"Let’s not make it too obvious and I’m no hero." Harrison pointed out.

"Patience my young Padawan." Cisco impersonated using one of his favourite sayings from Star Wars.

"Look, I’m not cut out to be a hero anyway. I'm just a scientist." Harrison replied still not believing himself to be anything special.

Cisco just smiled as he went to a tall walk in cupboard at the back of his room and opened the door. Inside was a mannequin covered in suit made of black and yellow leather it seemed.

"It’s made out of a material I designed for firefighters so its heat resistant so no more burning man when you run. Also built in headset so we can talk to each other." Cisco pointed out as he then pointed to his computer with a headset sat on the desk.

"So, I’m supposed to run around the place looking for trouble?" Harrison asked still not sure how the hero thing would work.

Cisco smiled once more as he lifted a towel off his desk to reveal a police radio.

"We can listen in." Cisco offered.

"How did you get that radio? In fact, don't ask." Harrison replied.

Cisco tuned the set and turned the volume low as they listened over the police frequency. It didn't take long until they heard about a huge fire in an apartment block.

"Here's your chance!" Cisco was getting excited.

"The fire department can handle this." Harrison was still not sure about this.

Cisco looked up the location of the fire.

"It’s going to take them at least fifteen minutes to get there." Cisco countered.

Harrison let out a long sigh, he knew he wasn't about to let this up until he tried something.

"Fine." Harrison resigned as he used his speed to get into the suit, leaving the hood down, "Tell me honestly."

"You'll be running too fast for anyone to notice." Cisco chuckled before grabbing a handful of sweets and sitting at his desk, "The fire isn't too far away... its Jitters."

Harrison was gone then, red lightning trailing behind as any loose drawings or rubbish in Cisco’s room flew up.

"Near it anyway." Cisco smiled.

Cisco knew Caitlin worked there. A piece of paper that Harrison's speed had kicked up, fell into his lap. Cisco picked it up and suddenly remembered it was an old design he had come up with but never finished.

Harrison was at Jitters and saw it wasn't on fire but an apartment building a couple of buildings down was. All the staff of Jitters was outside gasping at the blaze, including Caitlin who he guessed was working a late shift. Sirens were blaring behind him signalling the fire truck was behind and trying to pick its way through the evening rush hour traffic. Caitlin had turned to see how far away it was and saw red lightning streak past towards the fire. Curiosity got the better of her as she ran down the road towards the fire. As quick as lightning, people were being brought out of the apartment who were trapped inside, even a pet dog. All the while, red lightning and a yellow blur would trail behind. Caitlin stood and watched from an alleyway, her phone out taking photos to look over later in the hopes of catching whoever it was. The yellow blur came her way after everyone was safe and paused in the alleyway, not noticing her until her camera went click. Stunned, the yellow blur vanished away again. Caitlin flicked through her phone at the photo, but his image was distorted and not clear who it was. The only clear one she got was of him running out the building, a small child in his arms with the fire behind him. Caitlin rushed back to Jitters knowing Iris was looking for something to write a story on as she was learning to be a journalist.

The next day, Cisco and Harrison saw the news and quick to press papers asking who was this man in yellow. One woman had said whoever he was, he was as quick as a flash and saved her life.

"Flash, that's a good name for you." Cisco joked to him.

"Shh, secret remember." Harrison cautioned him with a low voice.

"I know, and your place is gonna become the most badass pad when I move in. We can organise everything and save the city." Cisco was hyped.

They headed into biology class and sat behind them was Caitlin and Iris along with another girl who Harrison remembered was called Felicity. Another person who was better than him at something. He could hear them talking about last night’s fire, then heard Caitlin say she saw the man in yellow. Harrison paused and went deer in headlights. He knew someone was in the alleyway but wasn't sure who, now he knew who it was. Cisco nudged him obviously hearing as well. Harrison felt trapped as his heart began racing. Fearing the worst, he asked to be excused for a moment, the old bathroom break trick worked and he disappeared at breakneck speeds once he out of sight from the class. It took him a few moments to calm down and splashing water on his face as his mind raced wondering how much she saw of him if at all. Returning to class Cisco gave him a look as if to say his cover had been blown, making him look at the girls behind him. Iris and Felicity were heads down, Iris was secretly jotting down stuff for a news report. Caitlin gave him a questioning look before carrying on with her work. It was break time and Cisco was having a meltdown.

"Dude do you know how that looked to them girls. They mention you and you bolt." Cisco was telling him.

"They don't know its me." Harrison told him.

"Caitlin might figure it out." Cisco warned him.

Harrison still wasn't sure what she would think to finding out he was the man in yellow. Thankfully the rest of the day passed without incident and afterwards, with the help of Harrison's speed, Cisco was moved in and Cisco straight away had his system up and running looking for more heroic deeds for Harrison to do. It was late when Harrison emptied the trash into the buns outside when he heard shouting from next door and a door slam. Harrison had never heard this and looked over the fence to see his next-door neighbours’ daughter crying on the steps.

"Hey." Harrison shyly called over.

"You heard that?" The girl looked mortified.

"Not specifics." Harrison replied to her.

The girl stood up and walked over to the fence, she was just tall enough to look over without standing on tip toes.

"You’re lucky, to live alone." The girl pointed out.

A loud woohoo echoed out of his house followed by some shouting about getting the highest score in a match.

"I was until this afternoon. My friend moved in as he was getting picked on by his family as well." Harrison admitted nervously chuckling.

"Room in there for me?" The girl joked but inwardly wishing she could just leave the house away from her father who doesn't seem to care that she is smart.

Harrison went to reply when they heard a car horn. Turning, they saw it was Ronnie.

"Hey come on, I got tickets." Ronnie yelled to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." The girl called back to him as she jogged off down the path.

The car was down the street before Harrison replied.

"See you too, Caitlin."


End file.
